


counting on a new beginning

by sizhu



Series: KuroDai Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga work at a coffee shop across the street from Kuroo's animal rescue shelter. </p><p>Akaashi isn't technically eavesdropping if they know he's there.</p><p>Daichi's in denial and Kuroo makes the first move (for once).</p>
            </blockquote>





	counting on a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> wheezes so much writing done in the last 2 days send help

"Oh my God, you're in love with him," Suga said, hands coming up to cover his mouth.

"What?" Daichi spluttered, flabbergasted. "Of course I'm not. Don't be ridiculous!"

"You so are." Suga put his hands on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently.

It was a good thing the café was empty—well, aside from one dark haired customer sipping his coffee by the window while reading a book. Akaashi was almost a permanent fixture in the café now, since he was dating the manager (aka Suga). He turned a page in his book as he ignored Suga and Daichi's banter with each other. He was used to it—it was a normal thing for the two best friends. It was almost a daily routine.

"Suga, I'm not in love with that dork, _God_." Daichi crossed his arms over his chest, furrowing his brows together and pressing his lips into a thin line. As if that would stop Suga.

"You make homemade cat and dog treats for his animal shelter. We're not even a bakery." Suga just smiled at Daichi, looking almost as cattish as the man they were talking about.

"I have a soft spot for homeless animals, okay?"

"Daichi, you asked me to teach you how to bake them _right after_ Kuroo opened his shelter across the street."

Akaashi snorted into his coffee cup. Daichi cut him a glare while Suga giggled.

"I'm sorry, Keiji," Suga apologized. He flashed a smile in his direction. "I'll wrap this up and clock out, and we can go, okay?"

"Take your time," Akaashi said, shrugging lightly as he sipped more of his coffee and turned another page in his book. "You might be here awhile. Sawamura-san seems adamant on remaining in denial."

Daichi grumbled. "Will you two get off my back?"

"Nope!" Suga said cheerily. "Not until you ask him out~."

"Speaking of…" Akaashi said, trailing off as he got their attention. He set his cup down and gestured to the window. Kuroo was walking toward the café.

Suga and Daichi turned to the windowed front to watch Kuroo approach. Suga wore a sly grin that was _too_ similar to Kuroo's (Daichi thought it was creepy. And weird. Creepy-weird.). Daichi bit down on his lip, shuffling in anticipation. It seemed like it took forever for Kuroo to cross the street and make it toward their door. The bell chiming that the door was opening rang a little too loudly for Daichi's liking, and brought him back to reality. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He felt Suga watching him.

"Kuroo!" Suga clapped his hands together, grinning. "You're later than usual today."

"Ah—yeah." Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "We had a rescue brought in from off the streets that was pregnant. She went into labor right as they brought her in…"

Daichi frowned, leaning on the counter. "Are you okay?"

"Oh!" Kuroo laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sawamura. Don't worry about me. It was just kind of—stressful? Exhausting. We had to make sure she knew she was safe and comfortable so the stress didn't kill her or her kittens. I think I really need a triple espresso now, though."

Suga smiled. "One triple espresso, coming right up."

"So—you're fine?" Daichi clarified. "And the cats are fine?"

"Yeah. For right now, anyway." Kuroo sat down at the café bar top. "Yaku offered to man the shelter overnight to keep an eye on them and make sure they're all fine. The runt of the litter has us worrying."

"Ah—" Daichi sighed. "Well—I hope things go well. I'd hate for you to lose a kitten…"

Kuroo shrugged, but he didn't look happy about it. "Mama cat wasn't in the best shape, so… It is what it is, I guess."

"Can I do anything?" Daichi pressed, brows furrowed.

Kuroo blinked a Daichi. His surprise melted away into a playful grin. "Oho? Well, Sawamura, that's bold of you."

Daichi spluttered and threw a sugar packet at Kuroo from over the counter. "Do you want any help or not?"

"Distract me for an evening?" Kuroo asked, chuckling as he watched the flimsy sugar packet drop to the floor a good two feet away from him. "Nice throw, by the way."

"Distract?" Daichi repeated, floundering. "Like a—"

"Date? That's exactly what I'm asking." Kuroo laughed again.

"It's about time!" Suga huffed at them. "Keiji and I have been watching you two dance around each other for _months._ It's ridiculous!"

Daichi and Kuroo's face mirrored each other's—bright red blushes paining their cheeks.

Akaashi snorted into his coffee cup again and started coughing. Suga flitted out from behind the counter, gave Kuroo his triple espresso, and was by Akaashi's side in no time, rubbing his back until the coughs died down. Suga shot Daichi and Kuroo a look.

"I'm clocking out now and going home with Keiji," Suga declared. "Kuroo, you'd better be a gentleman and have Daichi home by midnight~."

"What am I, Cinderella?" Daichi asked, huffing.

"Well." Kuroo snickered. "Can I pick you up after your shift, princess?"

"Kuroo!"


End file.
